


A Christmas Coup de Grâce

by HerSistersKeeper, pythia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerSistersKeeper/pseuds/HerSistersKeeper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythia/pseuds/pythia
Summary: If there was anything less enjoyable than spending Christmas alone, it was probably giving up one of your days off to mingle with tipsy politicians to the backing tune of "Silent Night."Luckily, Ben knows exactly how to liven up a party for Rey.(Sequel to Coup D'état for Two (Happy Thanksgiving))





	A Christmas Coup de Grâce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegingerirritant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegingerirritant/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, reylo fam!
> 
> HerSistersKeeper wrote Rey, Pythia wrote Ben, and we both hope you enjoy!

It only took Rey Kenobi two holiday seasons in Washington DC to find out a major truth for her life. If there was anything less enjoyable than spending Christmas alone, it was probably giving up one of your days off to mingle with tipsy politicians to the backing tune of "Silent Night."  
  
Rey smiled as she passed by Senator Wexley and Congresswoman Mothma, champagne flutes in hand, her eyes scanning the crowd for Leia. She knew that she should be enjoying herself, that this work engagement was less work and more play, but considering the fact that she was missing Skype night with Ben, and she had already had to stare down two senators and three congressmen who looked on the verge of grabbing her white silk dress clad ass, she wasn't exactly feeling Christmasy.  
  
She and Ben had been seeing each other *officially* since after their post-Thanksgiving date, though dating was always made difficult by distance, with Ben needing to jet off every so often for out of state cases. He had hoped to be here tonight but, once again, had been called out of town.  
  
Rey sucked in a breath, face brightening when she finally caught sight of Leia and Han, the latter looking almost uncomfortable in his tux, chatting with the Damerons and their son, Poe. "There you are!" She slipped in beside her boss, handing her a flute and nodding at Han, smiling a bit nervously at their company. The younger Dameron winked at her, and instead of blushing, Rey returned his gaze steadily, raising an eyebrow.  
  
As Ben always said, DC changed people.

 

Ben slipped into Leia’s office unannounced as it seemed a Christmas party was in full swing. He’d gone to Nevada to negotiate an arbitration between a group of cattle ranchers and the Department of the Interior. There were too many guns at the negotiation table for his comfort.    
  
His original plan was to go home and sleep, text messaging Rey to call him in the morning for breakfast. Then he saw Hux post on Facebook that he was at Senator Organa’s Christmas party. Rey was completely capable of fending of the advances of someone as sexless, annoying, and uninteresting as Hux.  
  
It was just that Ben missed her and wanted to see the show in person.

 

Unlike last year's Christmas party, Rey could actually say that she was enjoying herself, chuckling with Poe once Leia had drifted off a few feet to continue her conversation and welcome a few more guests. The Dameron boy had apparently been a friend of Ben's before college, and promised her a few pictures of Solo before he had discovered suits or how to comb his hair (apparently).  
  
There was a cough behind her, and reflexively, hers and Poe's eyes flickered to the person trying to butt into their conversation. Suppressing a sigh, Rey forced a smile. "Armitage. So glad to see that you made it. We were hoping your invitation got lost in the mail."

 

“Rey Kenobi, you look beautiful and as always, I do appreciate the warm welcome. How are you tonight?” Hux wore a charcoal gray suit with a red tie, and the obligatory flag pin on his lapel. He looked her over and then in the area around her, obviously trying to spot a date or escort.

 

Ben crossed the room, purposely hugging the wall of the dimly lit party, trying to spot Rey. Then, he saw her over by the tables. Rey wore an off-white dress and a simple gold necklace. There were flashier outfits, but Rey’s simple white dress suited her well. She held a flute of champagne and was giving a disdainful look to Senator Hux, while Poe Dameron chuckled into his closed fist, trying to conceal his laugher with a cough.

 

He stepped back and leaned against a pillar that had been decorated with a silvery garland. Snagging a glass of wine from a passing waiter, Ben waited to see what would happen next.

 

"I'm at a holiday event where politics are obligatory and my love life is being inquired about by someone who I don't particularly care for, so I'm feeling right at home." She sighed, brushing her hair back. Her necklace, a birthday gift from Ben, shifted heavy against her collarbone, and she raised an eyebrow at Hux when his eyes flickered to her chest. She hoped her glare said _You better be looking at the necklace, you twit._  
  
"Don't you have any politicians to be kissing up to, seeing Senator Snoke won't be seeking reelection next year? Why exactly am I so honored with your presence?"

 

“I simply wished to say hello and ensure that Poe Dameron here wasn’t up to his old tricks. He believes himself to be quite the ladies man,” Senator Hux replied, taking on a confidential tone that was probably meant to sound friendly but made him sound asinine. He adjusted his tie and raised his eyebrows at Rey, as if he was Jim from The Office, seeing if she too was in on the joke.

 

"If you mean that he can actually talk to women without harassing them, then yes, he's definitely a ladies man." She pursed her lips, hands on hips. "Trust me, I don't need any rescuing, especially from someone like you."

 

"C’mon, Armitage, just ask me out so I can tell you no, like usual. Maybe throw in some Christmas flair. Ask me where the mistletoe is so I can threaten to shove a sprig up your ass." Rey wasn't sure if she was smiling anymore, or if she was just baring her teeth at the man.

 

“I do quite love your affinity for profanity,” Senator Hux began, and then faltered as he saw Ben Solo emerge from a dark corner of the party and move through the throng of people with the smoothness of a shark swimming through tropical waters. Catching Senator Hux’s eye, Ben flashed him a feral smile. It was a smile that said, “I’ve thought about what your guts would look like spilled all over this floor.”

 

"Not as much as I love it when you shut up, but here you are, still talking." Rey muttered. Beside her, Poe wasn't trying to hide his laughter, the man doubling up,face red as he guffawed.  
  
She flinched with surprise at the light touch on her waist, glancing over with a slight glare before relaxing. "Hello, Ben."  
  
It was hard not to throw her arms around him, her heart already beating fast at his hand on her waist, but she flashed him a smile, tempted to burrow closer to him.

 

“Hello Rey, you look beautiful tonight,” Ben reached out and took Rey’s hand, squeezing it three times before letting it go. He’d picked up the habit as a child from Leia, and it always reassured him.

 

Directing a friendlier smile to Poe, “Dameron, I didn’t know you’d be here. It’s been ages.” Poe nodded his greeting, face and cheeks still pink from trying to hold back his laughter.  

 

Leveling a gaze at Senator Hux, Ben couldn't help but sneer, “Shouldn’t you be heading back to your office to collect your lumps of coal from Santa Claus? I know your childhood fondness for coal is why you keep voting against The Clean Power Act. Just a friendly hint - only naughty children and Republicans get coal from Santa Claus.”

 

"I think he was just about to head back to the office-- unless you had something more that you wanted to add, Senator?" Rey raised an eyebrow, watching Hux's face grow redder than his hair.  
  
She kept her smile sweet, feeling Ben's squeeze her hand again.

 

Senator Hux looked at Rey and then at her fingers intertwined with Ben’s. His jaw worked, obviously annoyed and dismayed by the development. “Rey, I do have to say that it was unfair of you to not tell me that you had been seeing someone. I’m sorry Solo, I didn’t know.”

 

"I feel that my having a boyfriend shouldn't have been the thing to dissuade you, but given your general lack of respect for women, I shouldn't have been surprised," Rey sighed. "Besides, you were a bit busy preening and insinuating that Poe was being a cad, and I know better than to interrupt a Senator when they're on a roll."

 

Senator Hux shot Ben, Rey, and Poe filthy looks before turning on his heel and pushing his way through the crowd to leave the party. He looked angry and humiliated. Hux was easily startled, but he likely would return to Rey’s desk to continue to pursue her.

 

Rey sighed, rolling her eyes before turning back to Ben and Poe, looking at her champagne. "I think I need something stronger after all of that. The ass."

 

Ben nodded and pulled a flask from the inside of his jacket pocket, “Courtesy of the Nevada Ranchers Association. 18 year old scotch.”

 

Rey raised an eyebrow at Ben as Poe snorted next to her, finally able to let out his laughter. "I suppose I should forgive you for not telling me you got back tonight."  
  
She leaned up, pecking his cheek, "It's not hard to send a text, Solo."

 

Poe let out a gasp of laughter, “Ben, do you always walk around looking like you’re ready to murder someone? Shit, black shirt, black tie and a black suit for a Christmas party? Some things never change, huh buddy?” He pulled Ben in an awkward side hug as Rey pulled the flask from Ben’s hand.

 

“I didn’t know I was going to make it back tonight until I made the last flight.  By the time I got out of the airport, I figured this was the easiest thing to do. I didn’t want to bother you at work,” Ben held up his hands as if he was showing Rey that he didn’t have any weapons, “Thanks Dameron. It’s been five years and you go right for the clothes. Some things never change.” He eyed Poe’s orange tie and tried not to roll his eyes.

 

"Ben, if anything, Christmas parties are definitely the exception for bothering me at work." She took a swig of scotch, grimacing at the burn before passing it back. "I'm still glad you're here. Poe was keeping me company."  
  
Rey glanced around, Leia not in sight. "Did you say hi to your parents? Leia was wondering if you'd make it back for dinner tomorrow and was going to call you later."

 

“Parents? I don’t have any parents,” Ben deadpanned, before turning to Poe, “We’re making a quick exit now, and if anyone asks, you haven’t seen me in five years.” He slipped the flask into his breast pocket and took Rey’s hand, giving her a soft smile. They had talked every day for the last twenty days, since Rey had bumped into him outside the bathroom at his childhood home. They had managed to go on three actual dates, with a few shared lunches when their schedules allowed.  Rey understood him - his passion for the law and for the fight.

 

Rey pretended to sigh with annoyance, a smile tugging at her mouth as she waved at Poe,letting Ben pull her along, away from the middle of the room and to the walls. He lead her out into the hall, only a few people filtering past them back to the party.  
  
She didn't wait too long, throwing her arms around him and kissing him quickly, pulling back with a smile. "I missed you. How did everything go?"

 

Ben returned Rey’s kiss enthusiastically, trying not to smile as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.  “It was fine, mostly. We ended the armed standoff part pretty quickly, and we were able to find a place for the ranchers to graze that wasn’t on protected land. Too many guns in Nevada, I was the only unarmed person in the room the entire week. Hence, the scotch. I am happy to see you, Empress Rey. How is our little empire in my absence?”

 

He’d found himself calling Rey by various nicknames and sending her different things online that reminded him of her. Ben was a goner, and Rey was kind enough to pretend she wasn’t fully aware of it.

 

She smirked back at him, letting herself sway in his arms as she considered his question. "It's faring well, my liege. There was a slight threat on your kingdom, but as you saw, I handled it just fine."  
  
She kissed him again, cupping Ben's cheek. Even though it had been less than a month, Rey felt as if she and Ben had been together for longer, if not forever. He seemed to know her every habit, down to how she chewed on the ends of her pens to how her brow furrowed when she was really pissed, and not just annoyed. He also didn't forget a single important day, as the necklace twinkling around her neck could attest. He had admitted to her that he started looking for birthday presents for her the day after they first started talking, and she was grateful that this year, December 15th wasn't just another day.

 

He had made it--and everything-- special and just for her. It was why they worked well together, she figured.

 

“I know, I hung back to watch. But I’m not your liege, that’s a term for when someone is above you in rank in a feudal system. You are my equal, and superior in most things,” Ben leaned in and kissed Rey softly on the lips. She was so beautiful in her white dress and for some crazy reason, Rey wanted to see him. It was madness, but Ben was willing to play along for as long as she’d have him.

 

"What should I call you instead then?" Rey felt a little breathless, almost dizzy when Ben pulled back from their kiss, his forehead resting against hers.  
  
Reaching up, she ran a hand through his hair, feeling her skin flush against the white of her dress, making the blush that much more noticeable. She didn't mind, Ben's arms circling her waist, pulling her closer as they swayed halfheartedly to the Christmas music wafting from the office.

 

“Whatever you like, honestly,” he replied, shivering as Rey ran her hands through his hair, tugging slightly on the strands at the nape. Pulling her close, Ben leaned down and whispered in Rey’s ear, “Did you miss me? I get the feeling like you did.”

 

"I always miss you, sweetheart. But I missed you a lot more today because I didn't think I'd get to see you." Rey hummed as Ben kissed that sensitive spot behind her ear, smirking when he pulled away, his eyes a bit darker now.  
  
"How much did you miss me, baby?" Rey wondered if he minded how many pet names she gave him so casually, but it was a short lived thought as Ben's grip on her waist tightened, pulling her flush against him.

 

“Quite a bit. Is there somewhere we can go to talk about how much I missed you?” Ben whispered in Rey’s ear, not trying to conceal the tension and want in his voice. He kissed the shell of her ear gently before pulling away to gauge her reaction. Ben knew that he was an intense person and he’d been careful with Rey over the last month, trying not to overwhelm her. It was so hard at times, he’d never felt such a strong connection to _anyone_ before. They weren’t there yet, probably and putting so much on Rey so early was selfish. Ben would learn to be patient.

 

"You know this building just as well if not better than I do, Mr. Solo." Rey felt her breath hitched and it took everything in her not to tug him closer by his suit lapels.  
  
"There's that one office that's only used for storage anymore, about two doors down," She purred, letting a hand slip between them discreetly to rub the growing bulge in Ben's pants. He looked at her like he almost swallowed his tongue, want and surprise in his eyes.

 

Turning away from Rey with a curse, Ben pulled her down the corridor and into the empty office, locking the door behind them. He hadn’t even bothered to look to see if anyone had seen. At that moment, discretion was the last thing on his mind.

 

Once the lock was secure, Ben rounded on Rey, kissing her fiercely, trying to let her know with each kiss how much he’d missed her. Backing her up into an empty chair, Ben pushed Rey into the seat and kneeled in front of her, joints creaking after his flight from Nevada. “Hmm. What shall we do now Rey?”

 

Rey laughed, and surely it had to be a comical thing to see a grown man on his knees in a suit. In response, Ben slid his hands from Rey’s ankles, up her knees, thighs and all the way to the waistband of her underwear, “Is this okay?”

 

"I think you know the answer to that," Rey murmured, shivering as he kissed her ankle, his lips trailing up to join his hands. She was suddenly very glad that she had braved the cold and gone with bare legs, biting her lips.

 

“Well, it’s always good to get consent,”  Ben replied, pressing a kiss to Rey’s left knee and then her right knee before hooking his thumbs into the waistband of her underwear and pulling them down slowly, watching Rey fidget as he carefully pulled them off and crammed them into his jacket pocket.

 

Smiling up at her, Ben put one of Rey’s legs over his shoulder and pulled her to the edge of the seat. Not breaking eye contact with her darkening hazel eyes, Ben brushed a knuckle along Rey’s length. He chuckled when he found Rey to be already wet, small huffing breaths escaping her lips, “I guess you did miss me, didn’t you, love?”

 

Pressing a kiss to her thigh, Ben leaned in and began to lick, fingers working viciously at her clit in an effort to make Rey come sooner and harder than she had before the other times they’d been together.

  
Rey didn't know she could feel dirtier than in this moment, her dress rucked up to her waist, Ben's eyes dark and almost depraved as he stared back at her. Just knowing that someone could walk past the office and maybe hear them left her nerves frazzled in the best way, one hand digging into the upholstered chair and the other coming to the back of Ben's head.  
  
She heard him chuckle, and despite herself, she smiled, squeezing her eyes shut. She could bask in that sound forever, the sound dark and delicious and sweet. She gasped suddenly, feeling Ben gingerly push a finger into her, gently pistoning in and out of her tightness.

 

Ben pulled back, “Talk to me, Rey. I see it in your eyes. You’re thinking.”  He pressed his thumb against Rey’s clit while moving his index and middle fingers in and out of Rey. She was so smart and witty - always thinking of what needed to happen next. Ben loved trying to keep up with her.

 

"You're too good," Rey moaned, skin pinking, almost wishing that he'd stop what he was doing to kiss her, to give her some break, but then his tongue flicked against her clit again in that insistent way and she never wanted to have him anywhere but between her legs.  
  
"Want you-- want you now. God, Ben, need you now. Baby please." She was babbling, rambling in that way that made him smirk too proudly, the way that made her want to take control and wipe the smirk off his face.

 

“How do you want me?” Ben straightened up and climbed off his knees, carefully taking off his shoes, belt and pants before pulling a condom out of his wallet.

 

"However you want me," Rey leaned forward, wrapping a hand around his cock, dragging a finger through the pearl of precum forming at his tip. He shuddered, eyes screwing shut for a moment before looking down at her, her mouth slightly open as if in awe.  
  
"However you'd like, Ben. Against the wall, from behind, on the desk or the floor-- I don't care." She pulled him down by his tie, teeth scraping against the shell of his ear. "Betcha want to make me come screaming around your cock. Fill me with your come and then send me back to the party, show off to guys like Hux who this girl is a slut for, huh, Ben?"

 

“Fuck, I love you,” Ben mumbled as he slid on the condom, totally gobsmacked by the mouth that Rey had. “How do you do this? Rey, fuck,” Ben was babbling as he pulled Rey from her chair and onto the desk where he sat. “You say the most beautiful, foul and sexy things. Fuck, Rey.”

 

Rey's brain may have short-circuited when Ben said 'love', hearing herself whimper as he pressed hot open mouth kissed along her neck, carefully tugging at her dress's neckline. "Ben, don't tease me. I need you in me now."  
  
She knew that he'd tease her--maybe even scold her-- for whining later, but thankfully he did as she asked, pushing into her from behind. His hand found her breasts and he moaned into her hair, feeling her nipples pebbled through the fabric.

 

"The neckline wasn't good for a bra and the dress wouldn't have been as smooth with one," she whispered in explanation, feeling some breathless question being panted onto the back of her neck.

 

Ben pressed her into the top of the desk, fingers fumbling for her clit as he kept one hand on her hip in an effort to keep himself steady. He’d wanted a lot of things in his life, but not as much as he’d wanted Rey since Thanksgiving. Taking Han’s advice, Ben snuck Rey into his childhood bedroom and they’d fucked on his bunk bed. It was the sort of thing that he’d thought about as a lonely teenager, palming himself in the wee hours of the morning.

 

“How are you real? Shit,” he moaned into Rey’s neck from behind as she slammed against him, matching the same punishing speed that he’d set.

 

"I could ask you the same thing," Rey whimpered back, feeling Ben's lips latch and harshly suck at the sensitive spot on her neck. He'd definitely leave a mark, but she didn't care. There was something so naughty and so good at about being fucked like this, so close and yet so far from being caught. Rey's hands clawed at the desk and she peeked back at Ben, his gaze reverent and his mouth open as he panted, pounding into her so deliciously.  
  
This was something that she had thought about while sitting at her own desk during the day, typing and trying to focus on anything that wasn't what Ben had done on their last date night.  
  
He smiled at her and she almost felt her legs give out, clinging onto the desk for dear life, wondering why she had gotten so lucky.

 

“I’m going to come Rey. Fuck, I’m sorry,” Ben whimpered into her neck as he pressed her down against the top of the desk, pushing even harder at her clit, trying to make Rey come with him.  He was a lot of very bad things - a Crossfit devotee, a vegan (only to annoy everyone, he ate meat in private), but not a selfish lover. Never that.

 

"That's right, baby. Let me come with you?" Rey slipped her hand down between her legs, batting Ben's hand away. She definitely would be scolded for that later, but she knew him by now to know that when he was so close, his fingers didn't move as fast.  
  
"Talk dirty to me, Ben? Make me come with you, sweetheart."

 

“Fuck Rey, I’ve thought about you all week. All alone in that stupid hotel. Your smile, and that face you make when I find just the right spot,” Ben buried his face into Rey’s back, “it's the best. You’re the best, the smartest, sexiest woman in the world.”

 

Rey couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips, turning her head back to peck Ben on the cheek. "When I get you back to my place, I'm going to need you to show me exactly all that you were thinking while you were gone. God, baby--you're. Just. So. Fucking. *Good*."  
  
Rey gasped, shuddering against Ben, her fingers stuttering across her clit as she neared the edge. "But just for me. Isn't that right, Ben? You're only this good for me." She ground her hips against his, looking over her shoulder so she could stare into his eyes. "Just like I'm only this naughty for you."

 

“Only you, Rey,” Ben choked out as Rey pushed against him harder, he could feel her fluttering against him. In a breath, he felt Rey contract around him, a sob rising from her throat. “Only you,” Ben bit back a truly deafening moan as he came, tears trickling down his cheeks from the exertion and all of the sensations as they came, one right after the other.

 

"Fuck, Ben." Rey couldn't help but whimper when he pulled out of her, wearily turning so that she could rest against the desk and face him. She was sure that her hair was a mess, her necklace askew, that she looked well fucked and she giggled, tugging Ben close for another kiss.  
  
"Did that properly show you how much I missed you?" She nuzzled her nose against his, smiling at his shaky laugh.

 

“Yup, absolutely. I didn’t even give you a Christmas present yet either. Wow,”  Ben felt boneless as he nuzzled Rey and kissed her gently on the mouth, “I don’t know who taught you to talk like that, but they deserve a Nobel prize for it. I missed you too. So much.”

 

Ben pulled off the used condom and tied it off, carefully wrapping it in his pocket square before handing Rey back her underwear.

 

She smirked at him, pretending to look disappointed. "And here I thought you were going to make me go back to the party without them. So much for reminding me who I'm a slut for."  
  
She giggled at his look, carefully hiking her dress up again so she could slip her panties back on smoothly, waiting for what she had said to sink in with Ben.

 

He hummed thoughtfully before leaning down and kissing Rey on the cheek, “I think we both know who’s the slut in the relationship.” He smiled at her sweetly, and kissed her hand, “I don’t mind. But I do love your filthy mouth. I’ve got a few things to learn, apparently. I’m looking forward to it.”

 

Rey hummed back happily, standing now to chastely peck Ben on the mouth, her hands trying to smooth her hair and dress. "I look forward to learning with you-- or would I be teaching?"  
  
She laughed, kissing him once more, looking shy. "And Ben? I really like you too."  
  
His face reddened, and Rey wondered if he had forgotten that he had said "I love you" earlier, but she didn't mind. The words left her warm, whole, safe.

 

“I’m sorry,” he spluttered, red-faced, ”No one’s ever talked to me like that and it was just so perfect. I didn’t know how much I liked it until ... I really like you too.”  Ben looked down at his sock-clad feet, still blushing as he put on his underwear, pants and shoes. He kissed Rey on the cheek, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, “I really missed you.”

 

"I'm just glad me talking like that didn't scare you off. Anyone else probably would have fainted,  so I'll take an accidental declaration of love, sweetheart." Rey reached up, straightening Ben's tie as he tucked his shirt back into his pants. He was looking at her fondly, and she was sure that she'd never get used to it.  
  
"I missed you so much."

 

“Good, I’m glad that you’re good on both counts,” Ben looked down at Rey fondly and kissed her on the forehead,”Hey, do you want to go on a date with me?”

 

"Right now?" Rey smiled, rolling her eyes. Even though they had been practically dating since Thanksgiving, Ben always asked her as if it was their first date all over again. It was endearing, even though she'd tease him that he didn't have to be so formal.

 

"You're a bit of a bad Senator's son, you know that?" She kissed his jaw, smirking at him. "First you insult one of the Senate committee members  because he was hitting on your mother's aide, then you proceed to fuck said aide just three offices away from the party, and now you're asking her to play hooky. What are we going to do with you, Ben Solo?"

 

“Well, if we’re going to do anything... I’d like to take you to dinner, and then home with me, if you’re interested,” Ben held out his hand to Rey and smiled at her. He liked asking her every time, because it still delighted him that she paid him the slightest bit of attention. Every smile, kiss or casual touch felt precious to him. “I don’t know if I’m bad... I think I’m just honest about what I want.”

 

Rey giggled, taking Ben's hand and squeezing it three times. "Bad or honest, I'd love to go to dinner with you. I just need to grab my coat and tell your mother I'm taking off. She probably already thinks I left."

 

They stumbled out of the office on coltish limbs, laughing at each other. Rey turned and pulled Ben into a kiss, hands fisting into his lapels. Their kiss must have lasted for longer than a moment, as a familiar cough startled them from their embrace.

 

Ben groaned, “That’s Leia, isn’t it? And I bet you anything she knows what just happened.”

 

Rey glanced around Ben, smiling nervously as she brought her hand up to wave. “Good evening, Senator.”

 

Leia stood with Han, her furrowed brow at odds with the slight smile on her lips--but, then again, she had just watched her aide and son stumble out of an empty office at her Christmas party. Han, on the other hand, looked ready to give the two lovebirds a thumbs up, seemingly abstaining due to his wife's presence.

 

Rey wasn't sure what to say that could even possibly attempt to rectify the situation-- she knew how Ben looked, could imagine how she looked, and at this rate, she just prayed for either a distraction or for the floor to open up and swallow her and Ben whole.

 

Without saying a word, Ben took Rey’s hand, waved at his parents sheepishly, “Hi. Good party?”

 

Leia just stared at Ben and Rey until Han nudged her, “Hello again, Rey! Nice to see you out and about, Ben. Isn’t it, Leia?”

 

Rey watched Leia's brows furrow all the more, her mouth opening to answer, when suddenly, down the hall, there was a shout. “Senator Organa! I've been looking for you!” Rey nearly buried her head in her hands with a groan, recognizing that unfortunate voice.

 

Of course Hux just _had_ to choose now to have a word with Leia. The aide looked to her boyfriend, raising an eyebrow at his slight smirk, his hand squeezing her three times in comfort as the ginger irritant drew closer.

 

Ben pulled Rey close to his side and gave Hux the same feral smile from before. He was always kind and gentle with Rey, but Ben Solo was the type of man that people often cut themselves on if he was so inclined. The glint in his dark eyes made it clear that Ben was out for blood. Not for Spotted Owls or Coastal Redwoods, but for Rey.

 

“Senator Hux,” Ben growled as the other man strode up to Leia and Han before pausing to survey Ben’s slightly disheveled hair and Rey’s hair that had recently been pulled into a ponytail. Hux turned and spotted Leia’s smirk, along with Han’s amused grin before coughing.

 

“It seems I’ve interrupted a family matter.”

 

“In a manner of speaking,” Leia muttered, looking at the younger senator. “Was this something pressing, or are you here so Rey can tell you no again? I think we can both agree that getting me to agree with you on your views on the Clean Power Act, much less getting Rey to date you, would require a Christmas miracle.”

 

She glanced at her son, exasperation giving way to fondness. “Make sure Rey doesn't stay out too late-- she's supposed to be coming over for Christmas cookies in the morning. Your Grandma Padme is visiting, so you'll have to behave, Benjamin.”

 

Leia cast another look at Hux, as if to ask why he was still there before turning away, taking Han’s arm. “We'll see you in the morning, dear.”

 

Just like that, the Organa-Solos took their leave, leaving Hux to stare at the disheveled couple, almost too gobsmacked to speak.

 

Ben grinned at Hux’s face, his feral expression slipping, “Did you need something Senator Hux?” He put his arm around Rey and tried to ignore the bruise that was darkening on her neck. Senator Hux was unable to to the same, looking at the red teeth marks on Rey’s neck. Looking from Rey to Ben he shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Goodnight, Senator,” Rey chirped, feeling herself flush as Ben grinned wolfishly. She all but rolled her eyes as she tugged his arm, leading him away from the politician who stood at a standstill in the hall. “You enjoy terrorizing and one-upping Armitage a bit too much, love.”

 

“Love? Hmmm. I think I might enjoy hearing that more than terrorizing Armitage,” he planted a kiss into Rey’s hair and smiled. “Let’s get your coat and I’ll make you dinner. Maybe wear a turtleneck tomorrow?”

 

Ben hummed happily under his breath. No one had ever called him love before. It was sweet and somehow hearing settled the thrashing inside his chest. He felt content and at peace.

 

Rey leaned up, pecking him on the cheek. “If you keep calling me your empress, I'll keep calling you my love.” She giggled when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, nuzzling his nose against her temple. “Remind me to give you a hickey before I drag you to Christmas with my family next year. Tomorrow is going to be torture in a turtleneck with how much your mother loves to play with the thermostat.”

 

“Christmas with your family, next year?” Ben tried to hide his pleased expression and the surprise in his voice. Rey wanted to spend at least another year with him. She had _plans_ and if he could, Ben would purr at the thought of Rey making plans that involved him.

 

“Yes. My family wants to meet the man who made me into less of a workaholic.” Rey rolled her eyes, smiling. “Besides, my sister thinks you're about as real as Santa Claus. Hopefully you'll meet them sooner though-- I was thinking maybe New Year’s, or Easter.”

 

She looked up, saw him grinning at her. “What?”

 

“Nothing, nothing,” Ben helped Rey into her long wool coat and didn’t attempt to hide his smile. He paused as Rey buttoned the front of her coat and looked at him questioningly, “I’ve never had long-term plans that weren’t about work. I like that I have them with you.

I like you.. a lot.” Ben kissed Rey on the lips, “Merry Christmas, my Empress.”

 

Rey smiled back, tugging him close again when he pulled away, stealing another kiss. “Merry Christmas, love.” His hand found hers easily, and as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, Rey wondered if Christmas could be any better for a girl like her. Looking over at Ben as he held the door open for her, she felt her cheeks dimple as she grinned.

 

Yes, there would be better Christmases, but Ben would always be there to make it so. Another kiss, and the two stepped out into the night, the snow falling quietly, trying to keep their peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Visit us on Tumblr 
> 
> HerSistersKeeper & Pythia


End file.
